


Furtive Feelings

by obscure_rainbows



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Beyblade Team: Japan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_rainbows/pseuds/obscure_rainbows
Summary: Since thirteen, my life has fallen into desolation - since I entered the world of beyblading. I left them too, which hurts even more. I feel my closest friend is using me...but is it true? Oh god! I've got so much on my mind!
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I really wanted to write a fic with Hilary on the lead. I know there are many haters of Hils out there, even then, I absolutely love her. She's one of my favorite characters in beyblade.  
> Since we don't know much about her feelings in the show, I love to sit and contemplate on what her thoughts might be - on the team, on Tyson/Kai, on her life and roles on the team.  
> This is also a small token of appreciation for her since there is not much attention paid for the good she does, such as, manage the team or take care of Tyson/Daichi and in v-force, her bbq idea!

Hilary P.O.V

It's been three years. I still place myself in an atmosphere of disbelief.

Three years. Three years since I left Japan.

I am Hilary Tachibana, now eighteen years old. Yeah, you all know me well. But for the note, I'm not the exuberant Hilary you once knew. Years passed…everything's changed.  
To this day, I miss the G-Revolutions. I know, I wasn't really part of it. I was ostracized at the most. But, I still enjoyed. For the most, I tried being around the bunch. Well, I don't know if they even care about me. But my feelings are perpetual.

Memories flew through my mind as I lounged against the hotel bed with my arms and legs stretched out. The silence was awkward, yet peaceful. Finally, I had gotten rid of college work and decided to take some time for myself.  
The memories suddenly rushed by. My heart throbbed. It felt like a knife sizzling through it. Why did it hurt so much? It's been three years, am I not over it? It's not like anyone there is even thinking about me. They're happy among themselves.

A tear slid down my face.

No. I couldn't be crying over this. No way.

I blinked numerous times as I got rid of those tears. I diverted myself back to the memories as I gawked at the fan swirling above me.  
Memories were meant to be cherishing. But mine weren't.  
They couldn't get off my mind. My heart began to shatter even more.  
I grabbed my phone and plugged my earphones in. I smacked them into my ears as the music played along with my emotions.

I could count them if I want to  
All these years I've wasted on you  
You gave up, I grew up  
I can't help, but wonder

"No!" I growled and tossed the phone over. The song automatically switched to the next.

Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And it's okay  
La di da di da  
It's okay

"No, no!" I yelled again.

Damn, damn, damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here

The three songs continuously playing added to my wretchedness. I was hurting. Once again.  
But it wasn't new. I was simply piling up everything in that small head of mine. I tossed my phone right above hand as the earphones attached to it did too. I got up on my knees and punched the bed unceremoniously.

I was losing my mind. I just had too many emotions stuffed up my head. The memories of Japan panged me.

In the end, all I could do was throw myself on the bed. Tomorrow was gonna be another gruelling day filled with college work. Plus, I had to visit the airport to greet Terlin, my college mate who had been on a vacation – not really a vacation, but her mom's funeral. She suffered from lung cancer for over a few years. As options and cures depleted, so did her life. And finally, came to an end. Terlin predicted her loss, but wasn't able to accept it. It was her mother who raised her most of her life. Her dad was always out of country for work. Her sister was a straight up bitch who left home when she was fifteen.

I didn't expect Terlin to be doing good the next morning. However, she was tomboyishly strong.  
Her sister, Merrisa, was about eight years older to her. Terlin's reputation and dignity often depleted because of her. Her self-confidence as a child was low, which Merrisa often used against her. Every blame would be put on Terlin as she accepted it in melancholy. Her mom wasn't big help. Merrisa held too much power.

Terlin had no good amount of friends either. She was unaccepted because of Merrisa. However, I went on to cheer her up. I was the pole she could hold on to. Especially after the bucket being kicked by her mom. From the past few weeks, everyone has been showing compassion towards her. However, sometimes I felt she didn't need my help. It was me, who needed help. Sometimes I even pondered on seeking a therapist. But I felt it was a bit too much to do that.

To put it simply, I didn't know how to express my emotions. I openly hate myself and often put others before myself. These feelings are strenuous. I often addle trying to contemplate through my feelings and my life. My time is spent looking after Terlin and my college work. It was only this night I got, but that involuntarily got spent on memories which I didn't want to revive.

Unfortunately, feelings cant be controlled while emotions. And that's how my life is. The better control I have over my emotions, the more mirthful I appear and life appears chill. However, no one – not even Terlin would have an inch of an idea of what I've been going through since I was thirteen, that is, since beyblading entered my life.

I cant love myself, like I did before. I was mentally unhealthy. While my parents were concerned about Terlin's mental health, they ordered me around to take good care of her. I couldn't even insinuate my depression on them. I tried confronting my mom, but she took it lightly. Honestly, I felt Terlin was seraphic because her life was chill as of now. She was accepted unlike before, and I was just an unnoticed stone. That's no reason to hate her, but she wasn't afraid to leave me if she got into other conversations. I felt used, but I guess all I could do is be on my own.

Oh, did I just spend this whole night discussing Terlin's life? Well, another night wasted on something else.

It's 1 AM. I should be going to bed. Tomorrow's predictably gonna be a big day.


	2. Another Gift Of Emotions

I woke up with a start.

Oh, gosh! College! I hadn't gotten ready, and I was going to be late! For sure!  
Yeah, I haven't mentioned how unstable my schedule has become ever since my life changed. I've been trying to emphatically keep myself stable. However, some things just don't work out, do they? Even me, 'Miss Perfect' was bound to become imperfect.

Damnit. Five minutes for college.  
I grabbed by black tracks, a black shirt and zipped up my red jersey up to my neck. In addition, there was always a reason I held on to the colour red. But, well – I'm not telling you everything, am I?

Tying up your laces in a pandemonium was a pain, note it. You might think it's normal. Well, it's not tasty from my perspective and my life.

I grabbed the books for the first and second classes and ran reluctantly.  
Alas! A rock just had to get in my way. I tripped over and tripped everyone in my surroundings as well.  
The social environment has become strenuous and cantankerous, hasn't it? Instead of lending me a hand, they lectured for another ten minutes on how to walk in amble. I gave them an 'I don't care' look. However, their focus was on the lecture. It was conspicuous. Finally, I put my palm before them, interjecting their words.

"What is it?" They interrogated harshly.

I panted and replied, "I was late for college. That's why, that's exactly why I was in such a big hurry. I couldn't keep track of my surroundings. Now, can I please go ahead? I'm going to miss my classes!"

The social environment was stubborn and refuting. Listening to other's perspective was another problem for unresponsive sycophants.

"Well, that's your fault! Look at students now-a-days! Late for classes! Come on, you're in college! You're not a kid! And you blame us for getting in your way?" The man yelled.

"Yeah, I swear to god!" Another brat responded.

I shrugged angrily and unbelievingly. My mouth fell open to talk back. "I didn't even blame you! I was just tryna-"

"And you yell at adults, you spoilt children yell at your parents! You expect them to respect your privacy! You expect them to leave you alone with all the boyfriend drama, right? You lie to them! You…"

He continued to rave. I knew exactly where the topic was diverting. A small word affecting a fucking boomer, and they throw a bomb onto your face.  
Rude much? Live my life to adjust then!

I gave up on effusing words. I begin to mock them by walking right past them. One of the women grabbed me back by the shoulder. I shut my eyes and snarled, but didn't turn back.

"Disrespectful, derogatory! Come back here! No one cares about your college, girl!"

I unceremoniously turned back, causing her to leave my shoulder. "Listen! I am respectful. I am loyal. But if bitches like you be so idiotic and targeting, what do you want me to do? As parents, you should know that education is important for your children. Then, why aren't you letting me go? We stay up late, finishing our work. We deserve sleep. We cant wake up on time everyday!"

Shit. I cant believe what I just said subconsciously. I just called them bitches. Not good.  
No, wait. They deserve it.

"Excuse me? Watch your attitude!" One lady spoke up. The others seemed dumbstruck.

"Woman, right back at you! Adults like you don't have any other job or time, do you? Apart from lecturing your kids?" I looked at the man. "And you," I said. "Go do your office work, you boomer! You accuser! Just fucking leave me alone!" I ended with a grit it my teeth and finally walked off.

Damn, that was time consuming. I eyed my watch. I was late, yeah. But twenty-minutes late already.

The people behind me were blabbering something about my college. However, I couldn't care less. I was late.

I worked my legs up the stairs of my block, slumping. As I reached towards the door, I pushed on to the classroom door, only to see people gawking at me goofily.

The teacher lowered her glasses. "Have a look at the clock, Miss Tachibana."

"Sorry, ma'am. I was dealing with a lot of things on the way."

"You've been coming late since the past two weeks! Should I not take action?"

Bitch, every student would like to take action on your fucking teaching habits.  
"It wont happen again! I promise!"

"You're staying outside!" She yelled. "Scrappy girl!"

I gulped. This was normal. I was used to being treated like absolute shit now. Emotions had no space to interweave with my actions. However, my anger issues hadn't depleted in any way.

"Please, let me in!" I begged.

"No! You do as I say!"

"I wont sit, then! I'll stand in the corner! Please!"

She removed her glasses. "So much attitude. So much petty attention you want. I don't know what to do with girls like you in this college. Really, this generation needs some counselling."

Again, back to boomer topic. Fuck my life.

Half the period was wasted on this. Finally, she let me in. I got seated. But that wasn't it.

"What were you dealing with, man?" Hailey, one of the popular kids, questioned me.

"Nothing. It's not important for you to know."

"Oh! What were they, your stupid emotions?" She said jeeringly as she smirked.

"Betcha was." Her boyfriend retorted.

"Loners and casual people. That's what they experience by being themselves. Being popular is so much easier. Isn't it, babe?"

Her boyfriend gave her a flying kiss. "Of course."

"But unfortunately, not every loner gets it-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I banged on the table, yelling across the classroom.

Once again, I got stares.

"Excuse me, Miss Tachibana! You expect me to excuse you for that? Unbelievable!"

"But she was-"

"No more words. Get up, walk towards me, take a right, and out." She ordered, pointing towards the door.

"But-"

"Out."

"Please listen-"

"OUT, I SAID! OR YOU GET REPORTED TO THE PRINCIPLE!"

Defeated, I walked outside. I picked my books up, but she didn't let me.

"Those books can stay where they are."

"What do you mean?" I spoke up, effusing attitude. My throat was aching now. "I have to-"

"Do as I say!"

I did. I walked off unceremoniously. I shut the door aggressively behind me and banged my back towards it.

I hadn't kept track of time. I was mused into my own doldrums. With this, I hadn't released the door opening behind me. I fell forward and titled my head forward, with the teacher gaping at me deadly. I surreptitiously gave her the worst remarks possible. Anger was filled inside myself. She walked off.

The rest of the day was normal – with people's jeering, snide comments, grouchy behaviour and bitching. And myself walking alone on the corridors. Yeah, that was legit normal.

Once I dealt with the day, all I had to do was accompany Terlin at the airport. I wasn't very elated to see her, like I used to, but she was the only one I had.  
I rammed the side of my body against the door as it slammed open, banging against the wall. I unceremoniously threw my books on the bed as they filled up the vacant space on it. I changed quickly into dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. I fitted my boots on, grabbed my phone and stormed off.

The Airport wasn't far away. However, definitely not walkable, especially after my condition today. I booked a taxi and ordered him to rush.

I stormed inside the airport.

I was careless. And stupid.  
Once again, I was in a rush and reluctantly crashed into someone, once again. I flipped over him. He carried a few papers which looked like documents, which spilt all over. Yeah, another lecture. I thought.

The man got up stoically while I laid on the ground. He turned around, and-

Wait. I have seen him somewhere. I have fucking seen him. Navy blue hair, brown hair and that cute look. That has to be Tyson! He looks so much like him! But why he isnt he surprised to see me? He's gaping at me grievously!

Tyson? Cute? Yeah. I'll admit it. He was my crush, probably still is. I miss him everyday, along with the other G-Revolutions of course. Terlin is aware of this. I've told her.  
But - what is Tyson doing in the USA?

He stretched his arm forward to lend me a hand. I took it willingly.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked sweetly.

"Tyson! Long time!" I yelped, stomping on my feet. I completely forgot about Terlin, who was red-eying me.

"Uh, excuse me? But I don't know you?" He said bluntly, twitching his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. The papers were still lying around.

I was panged. Did he just say…he didn't know me? Maybe he forgot. I'll let him know then.

"Tyson! I'm Hilary! Your classmate back in-"

"I don't know you, sorry." He said apprehensively. He blinked. "Anyway! I-I have to collect the papers…" Everyone was gawking at us with their mouths open, but refused to speak. I offered to help. I waved a small bye, but he ignored it. Hurt, I walked towards Terlin, who had her arms crossed across her chest on her accentuated crop top. Her hair fell down to her ears and she wore long, azure coloured hoops.

"Well, what was that about? I thought you and Tyson were the best of friends?"

A shudder ran down my spine. "Yeah-I-you-I-me-he-and-" I muttered, gesturing my hands nervously.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, calm down. I'm not in a good mood. So actually, you didn't have to pick me up. But you already did, so that's alright."

"Okay? And now what? Some coffee?" I asked her kindly.

She shook her head rapidly. "No, I've got other work."

"Come on! Invigorate! Cheer up! We'll do somethings you like, and it'll all right. Okay?"

"Shut up, Hilary!" She yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Tears rolled down her face. "You have no fucking idea how I feel! You have no idea what I'm going through! You-you just live a chill life!"

"That's…not…true…" I spoke up, slumping backwards. "Listen-"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU! HILARY, MY MOM JUST PASSED AWAY! AND- YOU KNOW HOW BAD MY LIFE IS! UNLIKE ME, YOU HAVE A CHILL LIFE! NO ONE HATES YOU AND YOU HAVEN'T GONE THROUGH ANYTHING!"

Everyone at the airport stared at us dumbfoundedly.

"Terlin, you've got it all wrong! It's not true! I have gone through a lot as well, I just don't-"

At this point, she pushed me aside and ran through the bustle. I stared at her retreating figure. A man approached me.

"Hey, she was tryna tell you something…" he said. "You should've listened to a friend. But you were refusing to."

"I wasn't!" I spoke back. "I was tryna state points!"

Another group of people walked towards me. Ominous scene.

"Hey, maybe you should've apologised." One said.

"Yeah, it wasn't nice of you to resent her like that."

"Yeah. Maybe she's going through something. You should contemplate her life and thoughts and help her out."

The blabbers went on, and I felt terror. This is the problem with people who bottle up emotions. No one gets what someone like me goes through and don't even try to contemplate my feelings. Instead, I get lectured for being a grouch. Instead, people tell me that my life is chill, just because I put up a smile. But one thing I knew the best. I was filled with emotional hardiness. Even if I wanted to run off and go by myself through the streets, I decided on staying there. Because I wasn't a coward. I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't an attention seeker. I wasn't a sympathy seeker. That's where I love myself. However, my life is fucked up. And always will be. I have no one to talk to about my feelings – no one would understand and rather, they'll back answer me just like how Terlin did.

After the bustling lectures, I finally walked off the Airport. I decided to have coffee in solitude. But well, my wretched emotions love tagging along with me.  
As I opened the door, the first thing I saw was – Terlin laughing along with Hailey and her friends. She caught me and amusement blew out of her like fire. I walked up to her and shrugged.

"Terlin, seriously?"

"Hi Hilary…"

I banged my hands on the table. "Stay away from me. I've had enough of you making fun of me! I've had enough of you ruining my life! You bloody player! Our friendship ends here!"

"Okay." She smirked impassively. "I didn't need you anyway. Never did."

I looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Hilary, you were known a lot in this college before. Your sports abilities and reasoning abilities were really good. On the other hand I was completely contrasting with you. But luck was with me. You were so sweet and kind that you offered me your friendship which I gladly approved. In the end, subconsciously, I ended up using you. And found better people," she said, pointing at Hailey and the others, "who understand me, unlike you. And aww, very sadly the world champ doesn't give two shits about you. it's very sad. But what can be done, dear god?"

"Loutish!" I screeched. "Fucking retard! Get a life!"

"If I were someone like you, I'd say the same." She smirked.

Vexed at her unbelieving behaviour, I opened the door, smacking someone. However, I didn't care. I stormed off.

Upon reaching the hotel, I threw myself on the bed and smacked it at least twenty times to express my anger. However, I wasn't the one to cry. I've handled this shit too much to care about crying. I'm tired of crying!


	3. Flashbacks And Reonciliations

Tyson's P.O.V

Oh, Jesus! I just met her after years and treated her like she was non-existent? Man, I can really be a douchebag sometimes. But it ain't my fault either. Seeing her was the last thing I ever expected all my life.

The championships are still running. And our next match is here, in New York. I hope I get a chance to see Hilary and maybe give an explanation about my behavior about the other day.

Damn, the day was really gruelling. Fans here and there, carrying a bundle of papers in my hand for some sign ups and autographs. Yeah, I'm popular after all!

I threw myself on the bed and well, absorbed myself into mused thoughts. Eventually, I-

"Tyson! Time for dinner!" Max yelled at my room door. "Come down to the restaurant! The food here is worth eating!"

"Coming, pal!" I retorted leisurely. Reluctantly, I got off the bed and pulled down the door handle. Max was grinning sweetly right outside. It reflected on me. Max's mirthful smile could really make a bad day consoling. Not like my day was bad or anything, but just noting. I smiled back.

Boy! The food was delicious! I was peckish and this made my day. And unlike before, I ate with some manners. I picked morsels with the spoons and forks and placed them on my plate.

I sat on the table with Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny. Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, bud," Ray called out to me. It interrupted my first morsel bite, so I indignantly replied.

"Yeah, Ray?"

"I think Hilary must've been really hurt. After you just told it right off on her face, in front of the crowd, that you don't know her. You created a bad impression on her in front of the crowd. And we didn't do anything either. I guess, maybe, you should give her an explanation."

"I know, I thought about it. But I don't know where to find her." I said bluntly. "And it isnt really my fault, right?"

"But Ray is right, Tyson." Kenny added. All eyes diverted towards him. "You owe her an explanation."

I was already very tired. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but knowing myself in a bad mood, I would've ended up yelling at someone. But I tried to keep my cool.

"Listen, I know. And I'll do it. Trust me."

"You're just a lazy jerk, Tyson, you aint doin nothing." Daichi commented.

"Shut up!" I practically yelled across the room. Along with that, I had banged my hands over the plate. "Shut up, kid! Mind your own business for once!"

"Calm down, Tyson!" Ray said, putting his hands forward. I backed off a little.

"Sorry." I apologized. "But really, now isnt the right time to annoy or trigger me. And for your sake, I will talk to her. If I find her, that is."

"Tyson," Max interrupted another morsel. I began to rage internally.

"What?" I replied harshly, pressing my palm around the fork. "Spit it out, I've got a whole table to eat!"

"Well, I guess if you find her, um," he paused. "Um, well…you can inquire her. You can talk things out, right? You can finally ask her all the problems she's facing and everything you missed out-"

Little did he know, I had my fists wrapped around the spoon and the fork on either of my palms. My navy hair covered my face and I began to snarl. "Hilary this, Hilary that," I muttered quaveringly. They gaped at me. "Hilary and I…Hilary and I…were done long ago – she left. What happened between us – you guys don't need to know. And you will never. So it's better of you mind your own business." I said in strenuous tone.

"It's just a suggestion-"

"Shut the fuck up, Ray." I said softly and slowly.

"Language, Tyson." A young man in his twenties walked forward. "It's better if you put your Beyblade where your mouth is, and reveal your aggressive attitude in the dish. And you guys, have you been eatin' and fanning around all day? Or did you even practice a bit?"

"You're not our official coach, Hiro." I snapped. "We know what we're doing."

"No, you're unstable. At this rate, you'll get nowhere. You have lack of practice. And this is all diverting towards you, Tyson. You're depriving the team along with yourself. If the main power boosts negatively, then the others can't keep up. If you and Kai are going to do what you want, I don't think Ray and Max are very intrigued in keeping up with you. Your emotions are nothing but a burden here. So it's best you use your raging in the stadium."

"Burden? What you mean, 'burden'?" I interrogated.

Hiro folded his arms across his chest. "Your anger issues, your aggressive attitude. You have no idea how much you affect the team. And how much you affected Hilary."

I gawked at him wrathfully. I smacked my hand on my plate and tossed it over. "TO FUCKING HELL WITH HILARY!" The restaurant stared right at me. "BEATS THE FUCKIN' HECK OUTTA ME!" I got off my seat, leaving it vacant. Walking up to Hiro, I pointed my finger under his chin. "Hiro, brother," I quavered unceremoniously. "You better get a good taste of your own medicine."

Hiro calmly stood there with his chin slightly titled back. "Right back at you, little brother."

"I don't believe this!" I cried. "My own brother doesn't seem to understand me! Hiro, you're the one I followed! You got me into beyblading in the first place! Without you- without you- where would I be now? I don't even know! And today, you're- you're so eccentric!"

"Never seen you appreciate Hilary like that. Got no clue how important she is?"

I struck an expression on disbelief and horror. "Fuck you!" I stormed off the restaurant, realizing the big scene I just created. But I didn't give a shit.

The colossal hotel consisted of a rooftop, where I could take in fresh air. I approached the rooftop and sat on the golden-coloured bench. My hair, clothes, and emotions played along with the breeze.

Normal P.O.V

"Hiro, what now? We've got our matches in less than two weeks. If this is how Tyson keeps up, then we can't do anything." Kenny said despondently.

"Nope. He's just dealing with too many emotions at the moment."

"But Tyson isn't someone to create a big scene over something like this." Max suggested. "What's up today? He wasn't really himself. And I didn't quite like that."

Hiro smirked. "Tyson is the strongest, yet the most dramatic person on this team, Max. Think about it. Think about all the dramas caused within the G-Revolutions and the ex-bladebreakers. The cause begins with Tyson's attitude, bet on it. But in the end, if anyone solves it, it's him. No one can do it for him."

"Yeah, you have a point." Ray mumbled. "But did you have to bring Hilary up so much?"

"If I hadn't, Tyson would never realize anything."

"Elaborate?"

"Tyson is still dense. The mystery behind Hilary will remain unknown. Now since everyone has come off to her topic after she was exposed in public, everyone is going to talk about her. Talk about how she was there. And Tyson is going to pretend she doesn't exist. And Hilary's got no clue. He's putting her through a lot without even realizing. He does care, but he's too chicken to even confront her himself. And to get rid of her topic, all he can do is surreptitiously escape from the drama and focus on the battles. But we cannot allow that." Hiro explained.

Max smiled cheerfully. "That would be great, won't it? Tyson won't be a burden! Then why not allow that?"

"Don't forget Hilary was a part of this team, Max." Hiro stated.

"Yeah, even then! He can deal with her later!" Daichi yelled, as though outsmarting Hiro.

Hiro looked straight out of the window. Ray gave him a look. "No." he said sharply. "No, Daichi. It's not going to work that way. I said, it's what he can do. But Hilary isn't going to go off his mind. And as for you guys, you're putting her down. No one knows what she's going through right now, but all this doesn't seem good."

"You want to tell us something, Hiro?" Ray inquired calmly.

Hiro nodded. "Apparently the public contradicted Hilary back at airport."

Everyone's jaw slightly dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"After the scene between Tyson and Hilary, there was another one between her and a friend of hers. And now Hilary has been spotted all by herself, alone, surrounded by solitude, secluded."

Ray lit a bulb in his head. "So that was the anonymous girl in the news this morning!"

Max turned his head from Ray to Hiro. "No way! How do you know?"

"Mr. Dickenson and some staff at the airport told me. For further proof, I investigated the security system. It was undoubtedly her. If it weren't, then I wouldn't have been so harsh on Tyson." Hiro retorted austerely.

Daichi had a stoic expression on his face all this while. "Who cares! If we weren't in the USA today, then we wouldn't have a clue anyway! Then why even bother with her?"

"Daichi, you're being really carefree and you're being an ass." Kai, out of nowhere, made his presence occurring. "If this were about a good-for-nothing snake in the grass blader who can't even pass the preliminaries, then what you said would've made sense. But this is Hilary we're talking about. She was part of the BBA. And now we've seen her, for real."

"Kai has a point. She's a friend of ours. And as friends, it's our duty." Ray said in agreement.

"Actually, it's more like Tyson's job. It's undoubtedly his fault, isn't it? I think you all know, it is what it is." Hiro said, alerting everyone. "So let's drop this topic off for now. We'll come back to it later. I want everyone to concentrate on their training, okay? Off you go!"

Everyone walked off the to the practice dishes.

Tyson's P.O.V

I sat there calmly, yet shakily. The breeze played along with my clothes. I craved my neck over side to side, to see if anyone's around. It was late night, and no one seemed to be around.

This whole Hilary thing had bugged me. I mean, I understand, I'm at fault. But really, I need a break. I need to cool my head.

The final rounds. They're going to start. Did I mention how easily I passed the preliminaries? Since three years ago, there hasn't been any usage of any dirty tricks. Jeez, the matches seem so soothing! No problems or any bastards to face. It's all chill…until people bring her up.

Okay, let me recall. Three years ago, exactly three years ago, Hilary on the spur of the moment shows up at my dojo where the G-Revolutions were seated. We welcomed her. It wasn't intermittent for her to show up at our door.  
Before that, let me just state that Hilary had become a very famous person by then. She had taken interest in drama and dances. She started to act in shows as a minor character. Her popularity increased along with her role on the team. Along with that, she took interest in medicals as well. I wasn't surprised. It was Hilary, after all.  
Cutting to the chase, when she showed up, she looked grief-stricken. To put it frankly, she had been in that state all over the Boris situation. I didn't know why, but I didn't have time for her. And now, I feel like an ass about it.  
Ray asked her to enter, but she didn't move. She was stuck with the same expression. We all gawked at her. I was a sycophant. I didn't know I was giving her death stares instead of concern stares. She frowned back at me, twirled and walked away. We tried to stop her, but she wouldn't. Instead, she had surreptitiously dropped a note there. I picked it up and read it to myself.

Dear G-Revolutions and Ex-BladeBreakers,

Thank you for everything you've done for me, if you have. When I joined the bladebreakers, I was a bossy, stuck up jerk. I apologize for my attitude and how I treated you that time, Tyson. I've learnt from so much from you, but looked like in the end, I was of no use in the team anyway. I don't do anything but watch by the side lines. Don't you think it's better for me to do something where I'm useful? Instead of wasting of yours and my time? I know, you guys aren't fond of me. More like, I'm just ostracized. What's the point? I'd rather go to people who have some care for me. I know you guys have bitched about me not being a blader and being a geek and so has the world. I wish I could explain everything to you, but it's too late. So I kept this a secret from you: I am shifting to the USA today. I didn't tell you before because I knew I wouldn't matter anyway. But I don't want you guys to be very suspicious either, so I left this note. Haha, Tyson, Daichi. I hope you're happy now. And Hiro, I hope you won't have any trash on your team now who doesn't care about blading. I'm not going to elaborate more.

Goodbye.

Yours truly,  
Hilary Tachibana.

I crushed the paper tenderly and slowly in my palms. My fists began to shake along with my body. I began to snarl soundlessly. I was hissing when Ray stepped forward.

"Hey, what does the note say, Tyson?" He inquired. "Tell us-"

He stopped immediately after seeing the expression on my face. I was raging uncontrollably.

"Snake in the grass," I whispered quaveringly. "That little-" I stormed off that instant, ignoring everyone behind me. I ran for Hilary, who was on the way to the park. I crept slowly behind the walls of the park and from behind, grabbed one shoulder by my hand. She turned back, horrified.  
She looked at me, dumfounded. She wanted to let go, but she didn't move an inch. I took the piece of paper out of my pocket angrily. Her expression looked as though she had been anguished all her life. I decided to take the inquiry.

"What's the meaning of this, Hilary?" I said. She stared up the paper.

Hilary didn't speak, or even mumble. She gaped horrifyingly for the next two minutes, until I finally snapped.

"Answer me! I'm not here for a staring competition!" As anger filled in, it affected my movements. I was crushing the paper slowly.

"Hilary," I said immorally. "If you don't plan on answering, then I might as well confront your parents. And if their point of view is different, I will tell them about how you feel. Well, farewell then." I was about to walk off, when she shrieked. The shriek made my eyes widen. I turned back, guilt tripped.

"T-ys-on," she muttered so softly, that it was almost ambiguous. In addition, she broke down, right in front of me. Oh no. Not good.

Taking up the role of a gentlemen, I walked up to her and kneeled on one knee. I was now below her while she sat on the bench. I didn't know why, I placed both my hands on top of hers, which were resting on her lap.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you?" I asked sweetly.

"Tyson! I'm sorry!" she yelled in her tears. "I'll be leaving y'll! I know it doesn't really matter to you! But…I will miss you! And I'm sorry for being so bossy! I'm sorry, you always helped me out. You always stayed by me to protect me. You took the lead to win all our matches. You wisely brushed away my wrong advices. And…and I…" her breakdown was worsening, and so was my condition. I don't know why, but I was going to break down there too. Well, I didn't. I covered my eyes with my hair. I was mutilated by heart.

"And I…" she continued. "I haven't done anything for you! All I've ever been is a…is a…burden! Now I understand why you guys hate me this much. I want to apologize for it. And now, I'm leaving. That's why, I want you to be happy, Tyson. Please, be happy. Even if it's not for-"

"Hilary," I muttered. "Stop, please."

"Just this once," she said. "Accept my apology."

Boy, she was scrappy at this moment. This was all so obnoxious and intermittent, that I, all I could do was rage, again. Man, even my anger issues get on my nerves.

"Be quiet." I said angrily. "Quiet, Hil!"

"No! I-"

"HILARY! YOU LITTLE-" I averted my head. "No, I don't know! If you felt this way, why didn't you ever tell me? Why, Hilary?"

"Why Tyson? Why should I be another emotional burden? Why should I interrupt your matches? Why should I disturb you during your practices? Why should I ruin your enjoyment with the G-Revolutions? Why should I ruin anything when things are going well? I wanted to leave the team, you know? Oh, of course you didn't! It's not your fault. But, do you know why I didn't leave?"

I stared at her, dumbstruck. I began to slump.

"Because that would create more drama. So I couldn't, I couldn't leave! I did this much for all of you, now can do me a favor too?"

I twitched my head in a quick movement.

"Let me go, Tyson."

She walked off confidently and impassively.

"Let me go, Tyson.."

"Let me go, Tyson…."

"Let me go, Tyson….."

The words didn't stop echoing. I stood there, surrounded by solitude. The breeze blew by. I stood, horrified. I yelled aggressively.  
That day felt like today.

After that, the media wouldn't stop questioning us. And hence, we made it a thing that Hilary does not exist and never will. But, she had to ruin everything at the Airport. Not her fault though.

I sighed. And-

Wait.

What the hell did I just see?

A brunette, shorter than me, in jeans and a hoodie, ruby eyes…No way. That isn't…  
Speak of the devil. What was she doing here, at the rooftop?

Subconsciously, I yelled, "Hilary?"

She jerked her head back at me and gasped. "Tyson? What're you-"

"That's my question!"

"So…you didn't forget me?"

"I'll…I'll explain everything…come here…" I said apprehensively.


	4. A Story To Be Told

Normal P.O.V

The gorgeous brunette walked her way towards Tyson as he called out to her. Hilary was as shocked as he was, but it was not very evident.  
They gawked blankly at eachother.

"If you have nothing to say, then-"

Hilary was about to walk off, but he interrupted her. "No, I've got a lot. If you're willing to listen, then stay. I would like it if you do though,"

She turned back. Her hair flipped over the shoulder. "I am. Well, then tell me!"

Hilary's P.O.V

Oh, sheesh! Tyson spent almost an hour explaining this! But now that I know, I'm glad. And for the most surprising part, I had no idea this was happening in my absence! I forgave him for his unruly behaviour at the airport.

After that, we sat awkwardly. He finally started a conversation.

"So, Hilary,"

"Hmm?"

"I know you've changed a lot over the years. And like, something tells me that…you're going through a lot right now. But it doesn't seem evident. And Hiro elaborated on it too." He said frankly.

I was astonished but I almost shrieked. How the hell did he know?

"And, I don't know-" He paused and looked right at me. "Hilary, is something wrong? For real?" He said breathlessly.

What was I supposed to say? Yes? Hell no! I wasn't the type to do that. Even if this was Tyson, I can never let my feelings out! So I just thought to give it a brief explanation.

"Nothing much. Just a betrayal recently at the airport by a friend. Just after you…after you left." I said confidently.

He twitched his head right at me. "Tell me about it!"

I chuckled. "You really wanna know? I'm really astonished at your concern."

"People can change over years, Hil." He blinked for a second, as though something struck him. And indeed, something did. "I realized I haven't called you that in so long - Hils."

My cheeks turned scarlet. This was a little awkward. I shut my eyes sedately. "Do you wanna know or not?"

"Yeah, of course!"

I described the scene meticulously at the airport followed by the restaurant. His eyes were visibly raging as I continued. I couldn't believe I was actually sharing a story with him so casually! I mean, back in the day, we were pretty close, but to my surprise, our strings were still attached and I'm glad our bonds are tight.

His all-new mature behavior was really confounding after all.

"I don't wanna believe this for some reason, I mean, look at the causality in the way you're speaking. It looks like you're making up a story." He said leisurely.

I chuckled sarcastically. This was the perfect time to open my emotions. That's it! I can do it!

"Tyson," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" He retorted.

"Now, listen carefully…" He looked at me curiously. "Tyson, there was this girl in an elementary school, a born leader, a quick thinker, quite a clever one, I'd say. She would always get her way! No matter what! She never stopped bickering! She was…annoying."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay? Then?"

"She was known to be perfect! She had friends, but really, they weren't really close to her. And one day, another universe attracted her and she joined a new, close group of friends in that particular. That's when things started getting more intense.  
No one yet knew her so well. Her emotions were always ambivalent but she wasn't afraid to express them out. She let her tears down when she wanted to, she held them back when she wanted to, she showed her hardiness side when she wanted to. She was 'perfect' – apparently.  
Deep inside where the truth lies, she was insecure, she felt hated, she didn't feel needed. But it was ridiculous for her to express these emotions, so she kept them to herself-"

"Why was it ridiculous?" Tyson interjected me.

"That's what she thought – she hated being dramatic over emotions, really. She didn't mind tears, but that was the limit.  
Moving on, as a year passed by, she grew up, and her emotions and personality developed too. She developed feelings completely for this one, handsome guy, who was her friend. He had a perfect lean figure. He was her hero. He had calloused skin. The girl was probably the only one he was the closest to, despite not being a b- I mean, a different person in that particular universe. The girl often chastised him for his unreasonable behaviour and attitude and he would stand there, dissolving her words reluctantly. But she really, really added to his maturity.   
According to her, he didn't feel the same way about her. He seemed to have resented her and always seemed to have avert himself away from her. He added to her insecurities. And that wasn't it."

Tyson seemed intrigued in the story now. I'm surprised he didn't realize who I'm talking about. Well, he wouldn't. He just cares about the story, not about the cast.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"She didn't feel wanted at all. She felt useless, worthless, friendless and hated. Oblivious as everyone else was, she decided to keep her emotions to herself. Her emotions would be nothing but a burden to everyone. But days passed by and she began becoming…eccentric on the inside. Despite maintaining her normal figure, she tried some reckless things which startled everyone else. Everyone else? Oh yeah! The group of friends 're-united' with other groups and she felt unneeded. No one to talk to. Just isolation."

"This story is striking rocks against my heart. I don't like this feeling. It's ominous."

"Well, listen ahead. She did cry over emotions. But slowly, she was beginning to bottle them up as hell. Feeling unneeded, she indeed left them without a trace. She burst into tears, and-"

Oh, hell no! I can't bring up the part where Tyson tried to stop me, can I? That'll seem too suspicious. I'll skip it.

"-and she left.  
In the new area, the world wasn't any different. She was hated, resented, scolded at for no reason, looked down by the popular kids, but – she had one friend who was in depression. She helped her through no matter what. But that friend was quite doubtful too. She didn't seem to care about the girl that much. She walked off from her whenever she wanted to, went without her, didn't include her much? But the main girl couldn't say much. She thought her friend has her own reasons.  
But Tyson, this journey took her to becoming a ostracised strong woman who didn't care much about everyone's thoughts except for people who were important to her. Her emotions grew stronger and she quit crying. Crying, like it never existed in her life. She stopped caring about having too many friends. However, anger was what she had grown within herself. Anger issues, mused nights, doldrums, a cold heart, immediate triggers. It wasn't her fault. And recently, Tyson…"

"Don't stop!" He demanded

"A friend betrayed her. At the airport."

Tyson looked at me in disbelief. "Hilary- no way- did you just-"

"Yep. Now do you know why I talked this way? Because Tyson, where are the emotions left I me?"

Tyson grabbed my palm unceremoniously and made me stand. He cupped my face with his palms. "Hilary…you're not in a good condition…I don't like this. You need to consult a therapist."

"It's too late, Tyson."

Tyson tenderly but quickly wrapped his arms around me and embraced me into a hug. He broke down.

"I'm sorry, Hils! I'm sorry for putting you through this! You don't deserve this…Now I get what Hiro was talkin' about! This is my fault, isnt it? I shouldn't even live!"

The embracing was quite startling. "Stop, Tyson. It's me who has put you through so much."

"No! No! Hilary…come back…"

"Forget it, that's not going to happen-"

"Oh ho, I see two lovebirds have gotten back together? Ah, so cute and satisfying!"

I shot back to see Terlin gaping at us. "Terlin? What's up?"

"Those who commit crimes shall be sentenced. Hilary Tachibana, you have been called by the police." She said audaciously, holding up a bunch of clothes.

I squinted my eyes and wrinkled my eyebrows. What on earth was she talking about?

"Don't just stand there, Hilary. Make a move, come on! We're heading to the station house, right now. Gazetted officers are looking for you too. They're all wearing gold sashes, just for you to know. It's better you confront the police officers yourself than get locked by the hands of the officers. It definitely doesn't have a nice ring to it."

"Uh, Hilary? Is this that-"

I shut his mouth with my palm while I kept my eyes laid on Terlin. "I don't get it. Why am being called? And when did the-"

"Inquiry can be done there. C'mon, Hils! Get moving!"

"No way! I haven't committed any crimes! Why should I even go?!" I yelled on top my voice. "Terlin, who's leg are you tryna pull anyway? I'm not gong fall your little tricks, you little twerp! You low down no good crummy!"

"Man, Hils you were right about the anger issues thing-"

"Shut up, Tyson!" I interjected him. This was no time for fun!

"Hilary, come with me or regret it. Tyson, world champ, knock some sense into her head."

"Hilary, I think we should just listen and go ahead." Tyson said calmly, removing my palm. "Maybe we can find something out. And you might get a chance to clear your name."

Terlin turned scarlet and smirked. "Yeah, that's the way!"

I turned at him. "But, Tyson?" I said softly.

He nodded, as though he knew what to do next. "Just come, we'll figure this out okay? Come on!"

Normal P.O.V

"Okay, I'll walk behind you to monitor your moves. No more dirty tricks, girl."

"You're really crossing the line there." Hilary said in an intimidating tone.

"You're a perpetrator. You have to marked." She said, as though conceited of her doings.

Hilary turned back to Tyson. "Come on, let's go."

They walked past Terlin. As they did, Terlin effused a devilish grin.


	5. Station House Strife

The ride was about an hour or so. Hilary was internally screaming her lungs out, but kept it cool on the outside. She didn't have a clue as for why she was being called by the police. On top of that, she felt it surreal for Tyson to actually help her out calmly, embrace her and even apologise to her? Had he really matured over the years?

Terlin occupied the front-most seat and to Hilary's concern, passed dead stares on to her. And yes, clearly, Terlin had a crush on the world champ. But of course, she stood no chance against Hilary.

Hilary was feeling sick. Her life had really been turning its ways now. While her emotions were in control, her life was out of her hands. To avoid her anger from effusing, she lounged against the car and gawked out of the aperture. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned in a quick moment to see Tyson passing a consoling grin to her. She grinned back with an 'everything's gonna be okay' look, but for all we know, something was spinning around her mind.

She turned back to watch out for the roads and scrolled down the shutters. She placed her elbow out along with her forward. Her hair played along with the rushing wind. The wind hit her eyes, causing her to squint.

Unknowingly, the beautiful moment was shattered as Terlin yelled on top of her voice, stating that they had arrived at the station house. Hilary turned to her right slowly and setting her slovenly hair up, craned over and gaped at the police station for around ten seconds.

Terlin unceremoniously snapped in front of her face and ordered her to walk ahead.

The walk towards was an unpleasant one. Tyson and Hilary were walking together, ticking Terlin off once again. She interrupted their conversation by walking right through them. She turned back sharply with a hairflip.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't see you two there!"

Hilary folded her arms. "I literally don't care about what you're up to. But really, how much attention do you try to seek? You got me into this crap in the first place! And, I mean really, I haven't done anything!"

"You tryna seek attention by tryna being cool?" she retorted, in a very fake manner.

"No, and right back at you." Hilary replied naturally. However she wasn't paying attention to Terlin's absurd behaviour. Her eyes were set on the building. For the first time, she was going to the station house being accused of a crime. Well, was it a crime? Or a theft?

She finally took a step in, and-

"It's her, cops! Here she is!" Terlin screeched.

The cops walked over to Hilary. "Come with us." They grabbed her hand unceremoniously.

"No, hey-" She tried fighting back.

"Shut up!" A cop yelped.

"Let me go! Don't be so-"

"Hey wait!" Tyson ran in, interjecting the whole scene. "Why're you being so harsh?! She's a goddamn woman!"

"And we're goddamn cops, kid! It's our job! She's gonna be arrested for a crime!"

"Not so fast!" Tyson squawked. The cops stared deadly. "Not so fast!" He panted again. "What about inquiries? Consultations? And why is it so alleged?"

A wise woman officer walked over. "We work for the CBI, world champ. We're not directly arresting her. Inquiries will be done. We're gonna test it out first. Boys, get her in. Don't be so harsh."

The woman was a tall one, somewhere around her thirties. She had shoulder-length mousy hair. She was wearing a white shirt, a dark blue blazer which read 'CBI' and dark blue pants depicting the uniform.

The cops loosened Hilary and looked right at Tyson. "The beyblading world champ, Tyson Granger. You really are him!" one said, in an extremely deep voice.

"Yeah, I'd like an autograph!" The other stated.

"Care to give one? I'm a big fan of yours!" The first one squealed girlishly,

"Yeah, yeah! Me too!"

Tyson rolled his eyes side to side awkwardly.

"Come on! We even released your girlfriend!"

Terlin twitched her head in jealousy at that statement.

"Girlfriend?" Tyson interrogated obliviously. He looked at one of them and inquired raising an eyebrow as he jerked his head up and down. "Are you guys really cops?"

"You could say so. I failed my entrance seven times before getting in. Well, I failed the last one too."

"Then what're you doing here?"

"Oh, you just saw! I make my wanting presence here because of my brute strength!" He said, flexing a muscle.

Terlin and Hilary both gawked amusingly and agitatedly at the scene.

"A brute strength without brains, eh?" Tyson said jeeringly and in an outsmarting manner.

"I aint got no brains. But what I lack is your autograph."

"Sheesh, what a fanboy!" Tyson said, receiving the autograph card. He signed on it smoothly and handed it over. "Now, can we get the inquiries done? I really doubt this whole thing regarding Hils."

"Yeah, we can go ahead. Come on lad, get going!"

Hilary shuddered and stumbled as she walked through the corridor. The sounds of the footsteps filled the silence around. Hilary and Terlin's heels stumped with a difference of milliseconds.  
Hilary swung her head towards Tyson and whispered, "I don't really have a good feeling about this place. You sure it's not plagiarised? I mean, there's no one! No one, except us!"

Tyson was rangy, hence bent town to Hilary's head. "Even if it is somewhere we shouldn't be, I'm here. I will get us out. And we will take on Terlin. Don't worry. Besides, I really don't find it suspicious. You remember that woman back at the gate? She really gave those female officer vibes, you know."

Hilary grinned at Tyson and shrugged. "Maybe," Her smile faded away slowly. "But, I'm really freaked out about this whole thing. What if, what if I'm guilty?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you admitting you've done something heinous?"

"I haven't, that's the whole point! I'm being accused! Now what! And it's Terlin! I don't know what she's done!"

"Hils, if you haven't done anything, I alone will get ya out. No retribution. But let me be honest, if you have done something, then well…I'm sorry, Hils. All I could do then is wail alone in the corner."

"We'll see what happens Tyson." She said rapidly and in an unspiteful manner, because her attention diverted towards the door next to her.

"Enter," the cop said. "And don't try anything funny."

Hilary slowly entered. There was a table in the middle of the room and the woman was presented.

"Sit down." She said calmly. "Now, tell me. Where were you around two hours ago?"

"At-at the hotel," Hilary mumbled. Tyson was struck with a worried expression.

"Which hotel?"

"Hotel Westgate, New York."

"And, what were you doing there? Weren't you supposed to be in Park Central Hotel for this night? Why did you come to Westgate?"

Hilary bluntly spoke up. "I was down. That's all. And, I heard the Bladebreakers were there in that Hotel. I just…wanted a chance to see them. And I did. I did see Tyson."

The cops and the woman exchanged looks. "Do you know about the incident, young lady?" The woman said breathlessly.

Hilary shook her head side to side.

"Just about that time when you left, I guess, there was robbery and murder in your neighbouring room."

Hilary's eyes quickly widened. She shot up and slammed the table with a clang. "You're kidding me! No way! Mrs. Alberto-"

"Do you have any relations with her?" The woman began.

"Yeah-of course! She's Dan's- my second cousin's mother! We're very close! When I have no one to talk to, it's always her! She-she really gets me! You're kidding me, right? She isn't dead, is she?"

"It's not her, it's Dan. What makes you think we would kid around as cops and investigators?"

Tyson was impassive and dumbfounded. On the contrary, Terlin surreptitiously smirked.

Hilary looked at the woman with horror. "Dan- no…Dan's…he's gone? Where is he? WHERE THE HELL IS HE AND MRS. ALBERTO? I HAVE TO MEET HER! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY! TELL ME, WOMAN-"

"Carrel, that's my name. And everything is pointless now. For the one who committed the crime, why shall any mother forgive her?"

"What do you mean?" Hilary spoke, sobbing.

"You were the one who committed the crime. It's proved. We've all got evidence."

"What do you mean?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO DAN OR MRS. ALBERTO? YOU'RE ACCUSING ME RIGHT NOW!"

"That's what I'd like to know. We aren't you accusing you, it's proved."

"ELABORATE ON THE PROOF! I WANNA KNOW!"

"First of all, tell me, why were Mrs. Alberto and Dan in that hotel with you?"

Hilary calmed down, placing her hands on the table gently. "Nothing, really. I mean, apart from taking into note of mine and Mrs. Alberto's relationship, it was one of the best hotels around."

Carrel raised an eyebrow. "Why do they need a hotel?"

"Dan is a college boy. There are reservations." Hilary retorted. She then looked up at them indignantly. "Why are you so suspicious? Cut to the chase! I need the proof or whatever!"

Carrel widened her eyebrows vexed. She bent down to her side, picking up a polythene bag. Hilary craned her neck over the bag. Carrel pulled out some material.

"You're stupid. The murder was done so badly, we didn't even require any forensics." She said in a soothing and breathless voice. "Footprints, piece of cloth – what's your blood group?"

"A-A positive."

"And that. And more importantly, camera footage." She tilted her computer and displayed a footage of a brunette entering the room, though from the back.

"That's the back! What about the front?"

Carrel shrugged. "Everything has contributed to enough proof. Bad robbery. Better luck next time."

Tyson stood still in the corner. "Hilary," he muttered.

Hilary turned back sharply. "Tyson! I haven't done this! I was literally on the roof all night-"

Tyson began to rage. It was the occurrence of an ominous scene. "Hils – no, you don't even deserve that name."

Hilary blinked.

"You treacherous woman – you don't even deserve cussing!" Tyson implied.

Brushing that comment, Hilary banged the table with her palms and glared right into Carrel's eyes. "You're no CBI – you don't even have enough evidence! The evidence – it was alleged, more like incomplete – the back of my head, the piece of cloth-"

"The hand and footprints?"

"THEY CAN ALWAYS BE COPIED! ALWAYS! HAVE YOU LOOKED AT THE CURRENT GENERATION? IT'S FUCKING SCREWED UP WITH ALL THE CLEVER ONES ON THE DIRTY GAMES! PLEASE! GIVE ME SOME TIME!"

"How much time, Hilary? You obviously can't clear your name out."

"No – I just need to talk with Mrs. Alberto! Please!" Hilary begged.

"Alright then. But we will assist you until your hotel. You cannot be trusted at the moment." Carrel explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really! There is a lot to wonder about Mrs. Alberto's reaction! And will Hilary be able to even react towards Dan's death? And what is Tyson going to do about this? Does he regret opening up to Hilary? Is he currently surrounded by an atmosphere of angst? Is Hilary trying to clear her name out? If she is, will she be able to? And, what's up with Terlin? Nothing could bliss her more than her enemy being arrested. But well, Hilary was right about the alleged part. The police have no idea what they're saying! Even the cops and Carrel seem so suspicious? Why are they so against Hilary?


	6. A Stereotypically Genius Mind

Hilary's POV

I pushed the doors forward as they swung open. They closed behind me as I ran through the corridors. My footsteps filled the silence in, as I heard Tyson behind me, asking me to hold up. I didn't respond, I just kept going, until-

"Ouch!" I shrieked. Looking up, I realized I had crashed into two bulky guards. "Let me go! I'm in a hurry!"

"You're under our scrutiny; don't try running away!"

"I know! People are watching me, you don't have to worry! Now, please! Let me go! Let go off-" I tried pulling my arm off the guards willingly. In the meantime, Tyson had already approached me. I turned back.

"You-" he panted. "You need to wait up, dude! Can't let you go so soon!" He breathed at last.

"Tyson," I said softly. "I can't believe it! You-you really think I did this? Really?"

Tyson looked down at his feet. "I don't know," he said with uncertainty. "I don't wanna believe it's you. But as of now, I'm sorry, I can't side with either. The proof is alleged enough to side with you, but not as much. I can't be stated a criminal. I'm a world champ, I have a reputation. I know you're my friend, but I hadn't seen you in years. There's just so much to it! The best thing to do now is to give it time, right Hils?"

I gawked at him impassively. He had a point, even though my heart was throbbed.

"And, uh- about what I said back in the room, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I gawked at him with a straight face. "Er- you know me Hils! Some people never change!" He grinned.

That adorable smile was unresistant. I couldn't help smiling back. Well, that didn't stop me from placing a comment. "As much as I hate to say this, Tyson, you haven't changed, but your maturity has ascended. I don't know what this special thing was that brought up this growth."

"Puberty." He burst into giggles.

I hit him on the head. "Oh you little goon, you hit puberty before you were even fifteen!"

"I know, I know! I was kidding! Well, it's actually-"

On the spur of the moment, Carrel appeared, patting Tyson harshly on the back. "Okay, that's enough! Hilary, you have a span of time." She squawked with another hit. "Go make it up to Mrs. Alberto, whatever your plan is. And remember-" with a last hit, she concluded, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

Tyson turned sharply at her with a squint. "Ou-uch!"

We entered the car, this time a seven-seater SUV, for they had to keep me separated at the back seat. Terlin clinged on to Tyson which had a great strain on my eyes. Tyson elbowed her gently for her to get off, but with the police and CBI around, there was no last straw.

I moved my eyes side to side, in order to keep an eye on the pair. Although my shoulders twitched at that awful sight, I had to keep up with it.

The car stopped revving. I stared out the aperture, straight at my apartment. My eyes widened at the sight. They glistened with a mix of emotions of fear, anger and anxiety.

Making space through the seats, I could finally make my way through the car doors. I stepped out. The cool breeze played with my hair. Tyson gaped at me right beside me.

We walked into the apartment in amble.

"What are you going to do with her? If you think this will work straight away, I doubt it will." Carrel said, walking beside me. I looked at her for a second, then looked back front.

"Analysis. That's what I'm going to apply. I won't immediately fall at her feet."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I will first make my presence to her, that is, until she sees me, I won't make a move. I will approach her based on her reaction."

"Alright, the move is yours. If you think it's gonna work, all for it."

I walked straight towards my room. Next to it, was the neighbouring door open. I was lowkey freaking out, but well, I had to be gutsy.  
The obsequy was already taking place. I slowly peeked into the room. Mrs. Alberto was weeping into Dan's chest. I gaped at that scene. No one was yet aware of my presence, which was good and bad at the same time. Good, because the so called 'criminal' had her made her presence without their knowledge. Bad, because I just wanted to get this over with! I had to clear my name! I can't go to jail with such an alleged evidence!

Five minutes later, I make myself clearly visible. I walk through the dark room and mutter a few words to grab Mrs. Alberto's attention. And it worked. She turned back sharply.

She glared at me for a few seconds. In the end, I thought I should probably be the one starting the conversation.

"Hey-"

She put her hand forward. "No, Hilary, I don't want to hear anything."

"Can I talk to you in private? I really need to!" I pleased.

"Why, you wanna commit another murder on me now, huh?"

"It's not that! Please, I need to talk to you! Please! Just this once!" I cried.

She nodded leisurely. "Okay. Everyone, keep a watch on us."

I held her palm and took her to the wall behind the corridor. At the spur of the moment, I burst into rivers of tears.

"Mrs. Alberto…" I stuttered. "I didn't do it! It's- it's not me! Please, listen to me! Why would I ever do something like this?"

"That's what I'd like to know. You're going to jail!"

"But I haven't done it! The proof is so alleged! That night, I was with Tyson on the rooftop, I'm sure of it!"

"We all know you were. But this is right before you left, Hilary."

"Okay, please hear me out! Please!"

I spent nearly fifteen minutes detailing her about the situation back in Japan and then, with Terlin. I added on to Terlin's behavior with me followed by her betrayal. I also logically explained why only the back of my head was visible. When she interrogated the timing, I tried explaining to her that camera timings can be changed.

She mused for a few seconds. "I don't know, Hilary. You make a lot of sense, but, are you just doing this to gain my trust back and for me not to take this case up? I can't trust you."

"I want your trust back! But, the proof is still so alleged! And Terlin's a bitch! What am I even supposed to do?"

"Perhaps even the blood group matched yours. The forensics -"

"Mrs. Alberto," I said. "I have a logic, a small one. It took me the whole ride to think about. But for that, I need the police and Tyson to hear me out too. Will you let me?"

"Kay," She said calmly. "For now."

I approached Tyson and Carrel. "Buckle up, I've got something. Don't call Terlin though." I whispered. Carrel looked behind her shoulder.

"She won't leave us easily."

"We need a diversion - Tyson, take her somewhere out, please, this is important. I'll tell you the plan exactly at eleven PM today. Give me a call and meet me next to the ice-cream shop down the avenue."

"But-"

"Go!"

Taking Terlin and Mrs. Alberto to the corner, I slowly explained the most stereotypical, yet a genius logic I made up in my mind on the car ride.

Carrel eyed me impressively. "Hm. Well, why are you trying so hard to clear your name?"

"Because it's not me! You- you're not even worthy of being called a police officer! You judged me, and only me! What about Terlin? What about those snide remarks? What about that smirk of hers? This isn't the way a station house is supposed to work!"

"Well we were-"

"Fuck all of that! You got my plan anyway, right?"

"Yeah, not bad. But if she isn't the one, then we need to question you further. And trust me, that won't be very tasty."

"Alright! Now wait until Tyson knows this!"


	7. As Plans Storm Off

Buzz.

The phone vibrated.  
Hilary, who was lazing down on one corner of the bed, quickly shifter over to the other side, slammed her elbows to the bed and viewed the call.

With enthusiasm, she answered the call.

"You're late!" She squawked sarcastically.

"-Well, she wouldn't stop clinging on me! I had to "romance it off" with her. It was disgusting." he whispered.

"Alright, Tyson. Leave the stories for later. Where are you right now?"

"Uh...down the avenue - I think."

"Which avenue?! It's Dan's death, you idiot! I can't stay in that hotel! I've been bereaved!" Hilary practically yelled into the phone.

"Sheesh, Hils! I'm-I'm tryna figure this place out, but it's too dark and my flashlight doesn't work, but I think it's down your hotel."

"Oh, you ice of git!" Hilary squeaked. "I need to tell you the plans! And since you already got into romance with her, you need to pretend to take it further! And that starts tomorrow!"

"Wait- this was part of the plan?"

"Yes! What else? You're as lousy as ever!"

Tyson felt a tumult within himself. How on earth did Hilary have the audacity to throw him into this? He disliked Terlin and did not want to be engaged with her. While planning on veering from the whole scheme, he did not want to leave Hilary's side over something stupid. In the end, what if, just what if, she was right?

"Hello, Tyson? Hello?"

"Sorry, can we talk tomorrow instead? I can't - I don't wanna do this today. Plus, my teammates must be getting worried about me. I've been out for hours and I've got a match to compete in! I ain't got no time playing-"

"Tyson, please! Just meet me! I'll see you at your hotel in five. Be there."

"-Hey wa-" Hilary hung up the phone.

"Jeez…" Tyson groaned. "Now, where's my hotel?"

…..

Walking through the dark suburbs, Tyson managed to locate the hotel. In the reception, sat a gorgeous brunette. Tyson rushed his fingers through his hair and walked in stylishy.

Hilary approached Tyson and mumbled a bunch of words which Tyson heard with his ears wide open.

"I can't - do this can I? You're using me Hilary!"

"I'm sorry it's the only way I have! Wouldn't you wanna help me out?"

"Hils, the plan is a genius one. But - fine, I'll help you out. Starting tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow eleven in the morning. Got it?"

"Gotcha."

"Alright Tyson. I'm sorry for the trouble. You should be asleep, really. Goodnight." Hilary flipped herself around and was about to take a step when Tyson stopped her.

"Hilary," He mumbled.

Hilary turned around. "Yeah, Tyson?"

Tyson slowly walked over to her. "It's really late. Stay with me for today. You'll get to meet the others tomorrow morning. So come on."

Hilary shook her head. "No, Tyson. You've already done enough. You can't be taking in more trouble - and I'll be fine. You need rest too."

"Hilary, it's twelve at midnight and your hotel isn't near this one. I know New York isn't that dangerous of a city, but still. I cant afford to walk you all the way as well. Please, for the sake of how worried I am, come with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Hils."

Hilary grinned. "Thank you."

They walked up the staircases. The railings were golden and glistened with the chandelier's light falling upon it. The stairs were white-rectangular blocks.

Tyson unlocked the door with the card. The room was just like any other five-star hotel.

"Wow," Hilary whispered enthusiastically.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous!" She said with a slight giggle of enthusiasm. "You're so lucky!"

Tyson shrugged. "If you say so, Hils. Anyway, get to bed. Tomorrow's a big day."

Tyson jumped on the bed and laid down.

"You're right. We're going to need your dauntless moves and tactics tomorrow, alr-"

Hilary turned sharp to her right. Tyson was already fast asleep. With a discontented feeling, she switched off the lights and tried to nap.

In the condition and situation she was trapped in, it wasn't eccentric, rather fathomable for her not to get good sleep. With a lot happening in life and a heavy weight of college work on her shoulders, her sleeping schedule was scrappy. Unable to sleep, she walked out to the balcony and viewed the beautiful lights of New York city at 2 AM. Well, the Big Apple was a city which indeed never slept.  
She rested her hands on the railings and let her hair play along with wind. Eventually, she drowned into doldrums.

Boom.

"AHHH!" Hilary yelped, turning back.

"Chill out, it's only me!" Tyson said calmly. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Well, I can't sleep. They're my issues, and-"

Hilary paused as Tyson slowly approached her. He placed his palm on her right cheek, lifted her up slightly and gently pressed his lips against her cheeks.  
She stood there, dumbfounded.

"I know. You're going through a lot, but you need to sleep." Tyson wrapped his calloused arms around her, pulled her down and put her head on his shoulders. When did he become this sorges?

"Sleep Hilary. And let me too."

Ambivalent, yet elated, Hilary eventually fell asleep in his arms.

"Alright. I'm ready for this." Tyson gulped

"You got this. And - thanks for last night. It really helped me out. Really."

Tyson winked. "Don't mention it. Anyway, I'm heading out now."

"Cool." Hilary said. "I've got the microphone set ready already."

"What's the maximum distance it can take?" Tyson interrogated.

"Ten meters. I'll be near you, unnoticed. Don't worry."

Tyson and Hilary stormed out. Terlin was in the backyards of the hotel. While Tyson rushed towards her, Hilary crept behind the walls, keeping the closest, yet the farthest distance.

"Oh, you're here, sweetheart!"

Tyson had no choice. He had to flirt back. "Ah, yeah darling. So - to your house, right?"

"Yeah, come on!"

"Gosh, Hils - that was embarrassing!" Tyson whispered into the microphone.

"Shut up! Go on with the plan!"

Tyson and Terlin walked forward with a bunch of empathic conversations. With the advantage of the colossal crowd, Hilary rushed through the bustle and managed to keep track with them.  
She switched microphones to communicate on a larger basis. "He's doing well. I'm following them through the bustle."

"Alright. We're going to track the cameras of your hotel." Carrel announced.

Tyson and Terlin reached the apartments. Perturbed Hilary quickly switched microphones.

"Tyson! Floor number? And is it on your right or left?"

"Fifth floor, left." He whispered.

"Huh?"

Tyson's gritted teeth shivered in fear. "No-I said, fifth floor is pretty high, isn't it?"

'Idiot.' Hilary thought.

Terlin giggled. "Haha, not that much, Tyson. Anyway, enter."

"Tyson! Please be cautious!" Hilary said in a surly manner.

"Sorry, Sorry." Tyson breathed so loud, it caused the microphone to effuse into ear rupturing sounds. Hilary averted herself from the microphone for seconds.

"Terlin, could you get me some toast and tea? I'm really hungry! Until then...I'll get changed into comfortable clothes."

"Sure darling."

Tyson pointed at a room. "That was your mom's? Because the pictures…"

"Yeah, it was my mom's."

"Can I have a look please?"

"Go ahead."

Tyson walked up to the room.

"Hilary! Now!"

On the spur of the moment, the bell rang. Terlin opened to see Carrel before her.

"Terlin! How're you doing, dear? Would you wanna take a walk in the park? I need to talk to you about something. And I really don't have time for it anytime else. So, come on?"

Terlin grinned. "I'm sorry, my boyfriend's home. I can't-"

"Go ahead, sweety. I'll look after the house." Tyson said stolidly. "Plus, you really need to work your feelings out after what happened."

"Okay, then. Come on."

As soon as Terlin stepped out of the house, Tyson openly yelled into the microphone. "Alright, Hils. The house's mine for a while. I'm gonna search for some medical files and get it out. And even if I don't get it, I'm sure the hospital would have some evidence."

"Don't waste time then! Search!"

Tyson searched around the house far and near, on all hands. He begun with her mother's room, incessant to guest room, which he was currently was on.

"TYSON! TYSON!"

"Ouch! My ears! What is it?"

"TERLIN IS COMING BACK UP TO GET HER PHONE! JUST FUCKING GET OUT FROM THERE! FAST! QUICK!"

"What the fuck?! This room's a mess! I can't leave it as it is!"

"Oh my god! CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR! Okay, where is her phone?! KEEP IT AWAY FROM THE ROOM - AWAY! AND SWITCH ON THE TELEVISION TO PRETEND YOU WERE WATCHING IT!"

"Gotcha."

Tyson did as he as told. At the right moment, Terlin entered the flat.

"Hey, have you seen my phone-"

"Ah yeah! You left it here. I thought you'd come to take it. Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a while."

Terlin walked out, slightly addled at Tyson's behaviour. However, she seemed to have ignored it.

"That was so close! I saved your ass!"

After minutes of searching, Tyson finally found the required medical sheet, which seemed adequate for the evidence.

"Hils.. A positive."

Hilary gave a long sigh of mixed feelings. An ostracised brat she had been, with Terlin being a factor putting her through so much. She didn't need revenge. She just needed to be cleared and desired some respect from the loutish society.

"Hey! More files below it- they're all A positive."

"Good work, Tyson. Now, be back in an hour. There's some saying on the CCTV footage on the day I left."

"Hey, I've got time."

"Tyson..the CCTV footage had been deleted a few minutes of that same night I was at your hotel. It then starts off again a few minutes before the murder."

"You mean, the criminal deleted the footage?!"

"Most likely to conceal his or her name. And more importantly, I don't remember locking my room door that night. So if it is her, Terlin used the security to access the CCTV and deleted the playbacks and she used my clothes and hairstyle avoiding the front of hers."

"Dude, that's a real dirty play! So, has the evidence been taken into consideration?"

"Yeah, and now even the blood group has. Now all that's left is the footage in the hospital. If there's no CCTV there, then we need to check the ingress and exit timings. Then, we check her mom's appointment time and details. And that will happen with you pretending to be her boyfriend. So you need to bring someone who's interested in medicals and needs her mom's records as samples. Okay?"

"Roger that."

"Tyson, I'm sorry for making you do this much. But really, thank you."

"This is just the return gift of how you took care of me back in the day and managed to bear my cockiness and rudeness."

Hilary giggled. "Now, come back soon. We'll head to the hospital tomorrow."


	8. The Rope Pierce

“So summing up all the evidence we have -the blood group and the footage and Hilary’s room being unlocked. Now we have one more thing left, which is checking on the hospital. Once that’s done, we catch Terlin and inquire her strictly - and then, she’s arre-”

“No,” Hilary interjected. “Don’t arrest her.”

Carrel and the others gawked at Hilary in disbelief. 

“Hilary! You’re so close to getting cleared! What do you think we’re doing all this for? Do you really think it’s a joke? Whatever’s happening to you is a blessing in disguise!”

“You wish, Carrel. But we’re not arresting her. Maybe she herself needs space, and I will graciously offer her that. I will perform good deeds, even if she doesn’t. So come on, let’s not waste our time here. We’re heading to the hospital.” 

They caught the morning flight to Washington D.C. Tyson sat on the aisle with Hilary, who was heavy eyed. Eventually, she fell fast asleep on his strong arms. Tyson looked over his shoulder straight out the aperture.

After hours, they reached their destination. With all the excuses Tyson gave to Terlin for being here alone, and not with her, and collecting all the information and permits for access to all documents there, they were all set. With agog, they rushed forward. Carrel, Mrs. Alberto and Hilary went on the security check. Tyson went on to collect some documents.

“CBI!” Carrel yelled, pulling her card up. “I need a good look at every security camera.”

“Uh, that way.” The security pointed, in the austere manner.

The three entered a colossal hall embedded with television screens all around. 

“Which room was Terlin’s mother in?” Mrs. Alberto questioned.

“According to Tyson...it was a room on the seventh floor. So we need to look at those on the night before the day Terlin Terlin returned.” Hilary said firmly.

They hunted the cameras and looked at each and every second briefly. 

‘We need to look from weeks before!” Carrel yelled. “We never know when she really took the blood!”

***

-yeah, Tyson Granger, the world champ - I’m Terlin’s boyfriend. I do medicals, and she permitted me for using a few samples regarding her mom’s cancer. I've come here today on her name. Check out the list if you'd like to.”

“I never knew you were into medicals!” squealed the janitor. “I’m a big fan! You’re the hottest man I’ve ever met!” she shifted closer to him as he backed off. 

Tyson had a horrific expression on his face, as if the janitor were coquettishly seducing him. “Listen, do your work. I need the files please.”

The janitor handed over the files to him. “Frankly, I can’t believe you like that girl, Terlin.” she yelped in a fake and girlish accent. 

Tyson turned back at her. “What do you-”

Tyson’s phone rung.   


"Sorry," He apologized with a squint and averted his face from hers.

"Hilary, I'll call you right back. I'm getting something!" 

"Tyson! PLEASE! We've got something!"

"Not now, I'll call you right back. Give me two." 

"Tys-"   
Tyson hung up the phone. He surreptitiously opened voice recorder and hid it behind his back.

"So, you were saying something, about eh- Terlin?"

"Oh boy, yes! She used to nag and bully me around like no other! She was harsh and almost ragged me! Well-almost. And I was never fond of her attitude anyway. And..." She continued for seconds.

Tyson continued the conversation with diplomacy and politeness. 

***

"That bag!" Hilary said, pointing at the screen. "The bag Terlin's carrying right there- it looks like two big bottles of blood! I mean, look the colour- the red is visible through the translucent polythene!" 

Carrel and Mrs. Alberto gaped at Hilary with curiosity. On the spur of the moment, Hilary received a call.

"Tyson! Listen-"

"Hilary - her mom had literally donated blood before the blood-cancer treatment! How stupid is that?!"

"Yeah and that's why you need to-"

"I mean, Terlin is as stupid her her mom! Can't blame her really, for such a tiny weeny-"

"YOU NEED TO LISTEN!" Hilary yelled into microphone. "Tyson! We scrolled through thoroughly, and here we are - we found her carrying two big bottles of blood in a polythene. Her ingress into the room is really frequent. And most of that, she never really entered the room. She just peeked through. But - she entered for the blood at one in the morning when the staff was asleep. And then-"

Carrel went forward on the playback. 

"-and then, she comes out with a mini-bottle in her POCKET! It's so ambiguous, it's hard to see but I can guarantee you it's the bottle of blood which she used!"

"That's it then! We're concluded!" Tyson said in an invigorating manner. "Now come on! Note everything down! Let's get back to New York tomorrow morning!"

And so they did.  
They caught the first morning flight back to New York City. Tyson rushed over to Terlin's house.

He unceremoniously knocked at her door.

"Tyson?" Terlin. "How was it?" 

"Terlin, you need to come with me. We need to head to the station house."

Terlin glared at him with terror. "Regarding?"

"Hilary's case. Quick, we don't have much time!"

Tyson booked a cab. He nervously, yet boisterously, stormed into the cab with Hilary, Mrs. Alberto and Carrel following them from behind.

Terlin apprehensively walked into the station house. Once again, the footsteps filled the silence in the hallways. Tyson managed to bring Terlin into the enquiry room. The two tall, bulky cops stood before her and ordered her to sit on the chair. Not many minutes later, the rest three made their entrance.

Meticulously, Carrel explained the whole scenario. With fabulous vocabulary and accuracy, all the things were said on point. Hilary was blissfully impressed. Meanwhile, Terlin twitched her head side to side. Her heart beat faster.

"I-I-I haven't-" her voice quavered. 

"Tell the truth, Terlin."

Terlin burst into tears. "I didn't- know-what to do anymore - I- couldn't do anything myself-and relied-on Hilary so much! I hated it!"

"But your moves were wrong, Terlin," Tyson said. "You not only committed a crime - you put others down. If this is how you wanna kill two birds with a single stone, by playing dirty - it's really cheap. Oh, and-"

Tyson slide his phone out of the pocket and played the recording. Terlin's eyes widened. 

"I'm-I'm-I-" she paused and looked wrathfully at Hilary. "You bitch! You've played enough with my life!"

"Me? I have played enough? IT'S FUCKING YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE FACTORS THAT RUINED MY LIFE! AND TERLIN, YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

"What am I supposed to do? I envied you! I can't control my emotions!" She looked down. "Great, I'm gonna get handcuffed and then, straight behind the bars as a life sentence."

"No," Carrel spoke. "Hilary refutes that. She doesn't want to arrest you - because she knows you're suffering. And she wants to give you space. Since the plan to catch you was all hers, the decision is hers."

Terlin looked up and Hilary. "Hilary...you...FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING WISE BITCH! YEAH, GO LIVE YOUR CHILL LIFE!" And she stormed out. 

Tyson looked at Hilary. "Hey, Hils...it's all thanks to you. You helped yourself out, and now you're out of this."

Hilary shook her head. "No, Tyson. It's me who can't thank you enough." Hilary turned around. "Carrel, Mrs. Alberto, thank you so much."

Teary-eyed Mrs. Alberto ran over to Hilary and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, dear. I can't believe I actually believed it was you. I'm so sorry! You deserve better." 

Tyson grinned sweetly. "Hils," 

Hilary turned back. "Yeah? Anything more?"

"I...love you."

Hilary widened her eyes. She jolted. "What?"

"Don't make me say it again." Tyson blushed. "Please."

Hilary went to Tyson. "Well it's returned. Me too."  
Tyson grinned. Soon, they drowned into a sweet kiss. Carrel and Mrs. Alberto gave them a round of applause.

***

The news about Terlin spread like a single snap. Within days, everyone was aware of what happened. However, thing took a twist.

Everyday, Every morning, evening and wherever Hilary was...

"Hilary- you really put her in major depression."  
"You never tried to understand her."  
"She always stood by your side! Always! And you?"  
"You're just a nasty, fake and indecent bitch!"

The comments didn't stop. They echoed around her heart and her mind. She just didn't know anything anymore. She didn't know what life was.

With a slurry attitude, she walked home dreamingly. 

A few minutes later,   
Prick. Prick.  
Droplets. The V-Mark was visible on her neck. 

Hilary was gone.

***

The interment was filled in desolation. Not because many people poured tears, but only a few. The Bladebreakers, the White-Tigers, the F-Dynasty and Blitzkrieg Boys along with Carrel and Mrs. Alberto wailed all day.

Out of them all, Tyson sobbed the most. He mumbled a number of words about how much he loved her, how much she went through. When he spoke of it, it made the others teary eyed. The worst part of all, no one from the city came to her funeral. But her soul was blissed with Tyson around. 

Soon, Tyson was ready to go to heaven, until Max stopped him.   
He explained to him that Hilary wouldn't want Tyson to die. Rather, to look ahead to a bright future and let her soul rest in peace. Fair enough, Tyson got over doldrums. However, that didn't stop him from missing Hilary. Every Sunday, he would go to her grave and talk to her, hoping for her to hear him out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's all. I hope you enjoyed it. I know the ending was abrupt, but I didn't have much time  
> Do review and rate!


End file.
